eigafandomcom_ja-20200213-history
第78回アカデミー賞に関する一覧
第78回アカデミー賞に関する一覧は、第78回アカデミー賞において各部門の資格がある作品を記した一覧である。 太字は実際に候補になった作品を表す。また、それぞれの作品の並び順は英語によるアルファベット順である（歌曲賞は曲名順、外国語映画賞は国名順）。 通常の部門で候補資格がある作品 ; 全311作品 参照 *ADAMS WAY *シャークボーイ&マグマガール 3-D *イーオン・フラックス *エイリアンズ・オブ・ザ・ディープ *アーロン・イン・ザ・ダーク *悪魔の棲む家 *ANGELS WITH ANGLES *ボクらのママに近づくな! *THE ARISTOCRATS *アサルト13 要塞警察 *ASYLUM *がんばれ!ベアーズ/ニュー・シーズン *THE BALLAD OF JACK AND ROSE *BALLETS RUSSES *バットマン ビギンズ *Be Cool/ビー・クール *THE BEAUTIFUL COUNTRY *ビューティー・ショップ *きいてほしいの、あたしのこと ウィン・ディキシーのいた夏 *綴り字のシーズン *奥さまは魔女 *THE BIG WHITE *BIGGER THAN THE SKY *BLITZ ATTACK: THE ANDREA HINES STORY *BLUES BY THE BEACH *ブギーマン *プルートで朝食を *BRIDE & PREJUDICE *ブロークバック・マウンテン *ブロークン・フラワーズ *BROOKLYN LOBSTER *ブラザーズ・グリム *隠された記憶 *CAPE OF GOOD HOPE *カポーティ *カサノバ *地獄の変異 *チャーリーとチョコレート工場 *12人のパパ2 *チキン・リトル *CHILD MARRIAGE *ナルニア国物語/第1章:ライオンと魔女 *THE CHUMSCRUBBER *シンデレラマン *コーチ・カーター *ナイロビの蜂 *コンスタンティン *マリスコス・ビーチ *クラッシュ *タブロイド *CRY WOLF *ウェス・クレイヴン's カースド *DALTRY CALHOUN *ダーク・ウォーター *Dearフランキー *すべてはその朝始まった *DEUCE BIGALOW: EUROPEAN GIGOLO *悪魔とダニエル・ジョンストン *デビルズ・リジェクト～マーダー・ライド・ショー2 *DIARY OF A MAD BLACK WOMAN *DOMINION PREQUEL TO THE EXORCIST *ドミノ *赤いアモーレ *DOOM/ドゥーム *DOWN TO THE BONE *夢駆ける馬ドリーマー *デュークス・オブ・ハザード *ドゥーマ *ダスト・トゥ・グローリー *THE DYING GAUL *EATING OUT *エレクトラ *エリザベスタウン *ナオミ・ワッツ プレイズ エリー・パーカー *END OF THE SPEAR *エンロン 巨大企業はいかにして崩壊したのか? *愛の神、エロス *ETERNAL *ETHAN MAO *僕の大事なコレクション *エミリー・ローズ *幸せのポートレート *ファンタスティック・フォー [超能力ユニット] *FASCINATION *2番目のキス *FIGHTER PILOT: OPERATION RED FLAG *FIGHTING TOMMY RILEY *FINDING HOME *ファースト・ディセント *フライトプラン *ザ・フォッグ *40歳の童貞男 *フォー・ブラザーズ/狼たちの誓い *シン・シティ *FREEZERBURN THE MOVIE *ディック&ジェーン/復讐は最高! *FUNNY HA HA *ゲット・リッチ・オア・ダイ・トライン *グッドナイト&グッドラック *ゴスペル *THE GREAT RAID *グレイテスト・ゲーム *フーリガン *GRIZZLY MAN *ゲス・フー/招かれざる恋人 *GULLIVER'S TRAVEL *GUNNER PALACE *ラストデイズ *フレンチなしあわせのみつけ方 *ハッピー・エンディング *ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット *愛より強く *HEIGHTS *HELLBENT *ハービー/機械じかけのキューピッド *ハイド・アンド・シーク/暗闇のかくれんぼ *ヒストリー・オブ・バイオレンス *最後の恋のはじめ方 *銀河ヒッチハイク・ガイド *A HOLE IN ONE *THE HOLY GIRL *ビッグ・トラブル in NY *リトル・レッド レシピ泥棒は誰だ!? *ホステージ *ハウス・オブ・D（原題） *蝋人形の館 *ハウルの動く城 *ハッスル&フロウ *アイス・ハーヴェスト 氷の収穫 *アイス・プリンセス *イン・ハー・シューズ *IN MY COUNTRY *IN THE MIX *イノセント・ボイス 12歳の戦場 *インサイド・ディープ・スロート *ザ・インタープリター *イントゥ・ザ・ブルー *アイランド *フランキー・ワイルドの素晴らしい世界 *ジャケット *ジェームス・ディーン/フォーエヴァー・ヤング *ジャーヘッド *JIMINY GLICK IN LALAWOOD *JUNEBUG *JUST FRIENDS *恋人はゴースト *KEANE *THE KEEPER: THE LEGEND OF OMAR KHAYYAM *ペナルティ・パパ *キング・コング *キングダム・オブ・ヘブン *KING'S RANSOM *キス・キス バン・バン *カンフー・ハッスル *ラヴェンダーの咲く庭で *ランド・オブ・ザ・デッド *レイヤー・ケーキ *レジェンド・オブ・ゾロ *THE LETTER: AN AMERICAN TOWN AND THE "SOMALI INVASION" *リバティーン *小さな恋のものがたり *LOGGERHEADS *ロンゲスト・ヤード *みんな誰かの愛しい人 *ロード・オブ・ウォー *ロード・オブ・ドッグタウン *LOST *A LOT LIKE LOVE *ステップ!ステップ!ステップ! *マダガスカル *MADISON *MAKE IT FUNKY! *THE MAN *チアガール VS テキサスコップ *皇帝ペンギン *MARGARET CHO: ASSASSIN *THE MATADOR *マッチポイント *君とボクの虹色の世界 *メリンダとメリンダ *SAYURI *ミリオンズ *MILWAUKEE, MINNESOTA *マインドハンター *ミラーマスク *デンジャラス・ビューティー2 *Mr.&Mrs. スミス *ヘンダーソン夫人の贈り物 *モンドヴィーノ *ウエディング宣言 *MORNING RAGA *ミュンヘン *マーダーボール *理想の恋人.com *最低☆絶笑ムービー *デート・ウィズ・ドリュー *マイ・サマー・オブ・ラブ（原題） *ミステリアス・スキン *NAKED FAME *ニュー・ワールド *美しい人 *9 Songs *9日目 *スタンドアップ *NOVEMBER *THE OIL FACTOR *オリバー・ツイスト *ONE MORE ROUND *ONE SIX RIGHT *OR (MY TREASURE) *THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET *キャプテン・ウルフ *THE PAINTING *おわらない物語 アビバの場合 *パラダイス・ナウ *パーフェクト・マン ウソからはじまる運命の恋 *くまのプーさん ザ・ムービー/はじめまして、ランピー! *プライドと偏見 *PRIME *PRIMO AMORE *THE PRIZE WINNER OF DEFIANCE, OHIO *プロデューサーズ *PROMISE *プルーフ・オブ・マイ・ライフ *PROTOCOLS OF ZION *レーシング・ストライプス *リバウンド *THE RECEPTION *パニック・フライト *RENT レント *ザ・リング2 *THE RINGER *RIZE ライズ *ロボッツ *ROCK SCHOOL *ロール・バウンス *RORY O'SHEA WAS HERE *迷い婚 -全ての迷える女性たちへ- *サハラ/死の砂漠を脱出せよ *SARAH SILVERMAN: JESUS IS MAGIC *素顔の私を見つめて… *ソウ2 *SCHULTZE GETS THE BLUES *ベネズエラ・サバイバル *SEPARATE LIES *セレニティー *SEX SELLS: THE MAKING OF TOUCHE *SEX, POLITICS & COCKTAILS *SHIZA *Shopgirl/恋の商品価値 *旅するジーンズと16歳の夏 *スケルトン・キー *スカイ・ハイ *SMILE *マスク2 *サウンド・オブ・サンダー *イカとクジラ *スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐 *ヒョンスンの放課後 *ステイ *ステルス *スチームボーイ *ワイルド・レーサー2 *スーパークロス *シリアナ *THE TALENT GIVEN US *THE THEORY OF EVERYTHING *ピーター・フォークの47年目のプロポーズ *39 POUNDS OF LOVE *メルキアデス・エストラーダの3度の埋葬 *美しい夜、残酷な朝 *うつせみ *THREE OF HEARTS: A POSTMODERN FAMILY *サムサッカー *ティム・バートンのコープスブライド *トニー滝谷 *Touch The Sound/そこにある音 *トランスアメリカ *トランスポーター2 *トリプルX/ネクスト・レベル *トロピカル・マラディ *2046 *トゥー・フォー・ザ・マネー *アンデッド *UNDERCLASSMAN *UNDISCOVERED *アンフィニッシュ・ライフ *ダニー・ザ・ドッグ *THE UNTOLD STORY OF EMMETT LOUIS TILL *UP AND DOWN *ママが泣いた日 *VALIANT *ヴェノム 毒蛇男の恐怖 *WAITING ... *ウォーク・ザ・ライン/君につづく道 *ウォレスとグルミット 野菜畑で大ピンチ! *宇宙戦争 *ニコラス・ケイジのウェザーマン *ウエディング・クラッシャーズ *THE WEDDING DATE *秘密のかけら *上海の伯爵夫人 *サイレントノイズ *WINTER SOLSTICE *THE WORK AND THE GLORY *世界最速のインディアン *THE YEAR OF THE YAO *愛をつづる詩 *YOU I LOVE *ヘレンとフランクと18人の子供たち *ザスーラ （http://www.oscars.org/78academyawards/reminder/reminder_list.htmlより作成） メイクアップ賞の候補資格がある作品 ; 全7作品 参照 *'ナルニア国物語/第1章:ライオンと魔女' *'シンデレラマン' *ヒストリー・オブ・バイオレンス *リバティーン *ヘンダーソン夫人の贈り物 *ニュー・ワールド *'スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐' 歌曲賞の候補資格がある楽曲 ; 全42楽曲 参照 *Along the River - End of the Spear *Angels Talk - Angels with Angles *Butterfly - きいてほしいの、あたしのこと ウィン・ディキシーのいた夏 *Can't Take It In - ナルニア国物語/第1章:ライオンと魔女 *Closer Every Day - Freezerburn: The Movie *Dicholo - ナイロビの蜂 *Do the Hippogriff - ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット *Dreamer - 夢駆ける馬ドリーマー *Face of Faith - 迷い婚 -全ての迷える女性たちへ *Fight for the Children - おわらない物語 アビバの場合 *Finding Home - Finding Home *Great Big World - リトル・レッド レシピ泥棒は誰だ!? *Have a Little Faith - The Theory of Everything *Hustle & Flow (It Ain't Over) - ハッスル&フロウ *(I'd Have It All) If I Had Drew - デート・ウィズ・ドリュー *If I Apologize - ミラーマスク *I'll Be Near You - 綴り字のシーズン *I'll Whip Ya Head Boy - ゲット・リッチ・オア・ダイ・トライン *'In the Deep' - クラッシュ *It Ain't Over Yet - レーシング・ストライプス *'It's Hard Out Here for a Pimp' - ハッスル&フロウ *I've Gotta See You Smile - きいてほしいの、あたしのこと ウィン・ディキシーのいた夏 *Mad Hot Ballroom - ステップ!ステップ!ステップ! *Move Away and Shine - サムサッカー *My Brother, My People - Blues by the Beach *Nobody Jesus But You - おわらない物語 アビバの場合 *One Blood - フーリガン *One Little Slip - チキン・リトル *One Safe Place - ママが泣いた日 *Reachin' for Heaven - アイス・プリンセス *Remains of the Day - ティム・バートンのコープスブライド *Same in Any Language - エリザベスタウン *Shine - ロボッツ *Shoulder to Shoulder - くまのプーさん ザ・ムービー/はじめまして、ランピー! *So Long and Thanks for All the Fish - 銀河ヒッチハイク・ガイド *Taking the Inside Rail - レーシング・ストライプス *Tell Me What You Already Did - ロボッツ *There's Nothing Like a Show on Broadway - プロデューサーズ *These Days - 旅するジーンズと16歳の夏 *This Is the Way - おわらない物語 アビバの場合 *'Travelin' Thru' - トランスアメリカ *You're Gonna Die Soon - Sarah Silverman: Jesus Is Magic 音響編集賞の候補資格がある作品 ; 全7作品 参照 *ナルニア国物語/第1章:ライオンと魔女 *ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット *'キング・コング' *'SAYURI' *スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐 *ウォーク・ザ・ライン/君につづく道 *'宇宙戦争' 視角効果賞の候補資格がある作品 ; 全7作品 参照 *バットマン ビギンズ *チャーリーとチョコレート工場 *'ナルニア国物語/第1章:ライオンと魔女' *ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット *'キング・コング' *スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐 *'宇宙戦争' 外国語映画賞の候補資格がある作品 ; 全58ヶ国58作品 参照 内、コスタリカ、フィジー、イラクは同部門への初出品となっている。 ギリシャ、ネパール、ウルグアイ、ベネズエラの4ヶ国からも出品がなされていたが、これらは規定により候補資格が得られなかった。 長編アニメ映画賞の候補資格がある作品 ; 全10作品 参照 * チキン・リトル * Gulliver's Travel * リトル・レッド レシピ泥棒は誰だ!? * ハウルの動く城 * マダガスカル * ロボッツ * スチームボーイ * ティム・バートンのコープスブライド * Valiant * ウォレスとグルミット 野菜畑で大ピンチ! 長編ドキュメンタリー映画賞の候補資格がある作品 ; 全15作品 参照 * After Innocence * The Boys of Baraka * ダーウィンの悪夢 * 悪魔とダニエル・ジョンストン * エンロン 巨大企業はいかにして崩壊したのか? * Favela Rising * ステップ!ステップ!ステップ! * 皇帝ペンギン * マーダーボール * Occupation: Dreamland * On Native Soil: The Documentary of the 9/11 Commission Report * RIZE ライズ * Street Fight * 39 Pounds of Love * Unknown White Male 短編ドキュメンタリー映画賞の候補資格がある作品 ; 全8作品 参照 * Abused * The Death of Kevin Carter: Casualty of the Bang Bang Club * Dimmer * God Sleeps in Rwanda * Mr. Mergler's Gift * マッシュルーム・クラブ * A Note of Triumph: The Golden Age of Norman Corwin * Positively Naked en:Longlists for 78th Academy Awards 78 あかてみしよう78